crossoverplotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dedede
Biography Status: Alive, still laying miserable in his office as he does not know Kirby is still alive yet. Dedede is the lazy and greedy king of Dreamland, and Kirby's arch-frenemy. While being considered Kirby's nemesis, Dedede plays more of a role of a friend to Kirby. In Haven, Dedede is the Mayor, or Mayorking as he calls it. While still being lazy and somewhat greedy as per usual, he still has a good heart and does truly care for Haven's well being. Areas * Haven * Roundabout Major Events (Make sure to have the sub-headings in bold format) Notable Involvement in Arcs: * Democratic Hellfire (False Antagonist) See area involvement below: Haven * Dedede was present in The Station when Hyness attacked it, demanding that as future mayor Commissioner Gordon had to put a stop to it. Democratic Hellfire: * A day after becoming mayor, Dedede was approached by spokesman Claude Frollo where he showed him the increased amounts of poverty and destruction in Haven as a result of super-powered battles. Frollo managed to convince him to create a law restricting the laws of those with powers. * A week after the law took place, Dedede began to notice the flaws of this law, and began reconsidering the whole thing. However, Frollo kept manipulating him by feeding him and assuring him he has everything under control. * After Dedede made arrangements for a Dinner in the Desert, he made a deal with Hyness to have him as Dedede's personal bodyguard during the dinner, and for Dedede to have a Jamba Heart Piece, in case he needs it to transform into Buff Dedede. * The Dinner didn't go as Dedede planned, as The Regime ambushed the Resistance. Dedede ran off to unknown whereabouts. * Later, he confronted Frollo after he had redeemed himself and threatened to send him sky-high as Dedede realized that Frollo had manipulated him all along. * However, after discovering that Frollo had realized the error of his ways and that the Arkham Knight held Kirby hostage, he followed Toriel, Frollo, Batman, and Bardock to help save Kirby, fighting War Machine as Buff Dedede. * Weeks after, Dedede abolished the law, replacing it with a law named after Bandana Waddle Dee, who was killed by Grimm. The law stated that the rights of those empowered would not be tempered with. Additionally, he named his pet bird after BWD aswell. He visited the playground and saw that everything was back to normal. * In the Armageddon tournament, Dedede was a judge. This was where his code of no kissing first came to light. * Later, Dedede was inside The Station during Mysterio's escape. * When he found out that Frollo had died due to unknown circumstances, he was crying for an entire afternoon, and later went through an emo phase. The Cosmic Axis: * Getting over his emo phase and Frollo's death, Dedede was attacked by Swain during the chaos that Vortech was causing. * The two fought long and hard, with Dedede having the help of the former mayor, the Mayor of Townsville to help him. This also resulted in Dedede putting on his mask to fight Swain. When he had defeated Swain, Swain revealed that it was in fact him who killed Frollo. When Dedede began crying like a baby, Swain escaped. Dedede then proceeded to have a musical number on his way back to The Station, singing Man or Muppet. Roundabout * During the events of 4/13, Dedede was seemingly kidnapped by Talon, but was ironically rescued in a way when Demongo absorbed his soul along with 90% of Roundabout's populace. * When Kirby had died fighting Demongo, Dedede broke his one code and kissed Kirby on the forehead, uttering ' Good night, sweet prince '. Dedede proceeded to sing A Cold and Broken Hallelujah. * Dedede came to a point where he merely sat in his office, watching television, eating junk food, and getting fatter and fatter and letting himself go. Relationships TBA Trivia * Dedede's personality is based off of how he appears in Kirby: Right Back At Ya!. * Dedede despises the concept of kissing with a burning passion, and had to have been convinced on dozens of occasions not to make kissing illegal. Category:Characters Category:Batcore